


Blood, Guts And Glass

by orphan_account



Category: newscapepro - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cory got contained by the Chaos Insurgency.Uni just wanted a job with good pay.Never could they have guessed to run into their old college roommate.
Relationships: Cory Crater & UNiCOMICS, Cory Crater/UNiCOMICS
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, Leafintel, or Euclid-Camera. First time writing for the NewScapePro fandom go easy on me.
> 
> Also, I have never written an SCP so y'know, don't grill me too hard on that basis.

Cory glared at the ground of his containment cell in conteptment, his camera lens glinted in the bright white lights. He sighed, uncomfortably tugging at the heavy collar around his neck, lovingly labelled 'SCP-4000'.

A shuffling from behind the door was quietly heard amongst the quiet rattle of chains. Biting his cheek, Cory turned his attention towards the source of the noise, a slither of light falling upon the room as the familiar white lab coat swept into the room. His eye snapped shut as he bit back a fearful squirm, sensing eyes staring at him in the dimly lit area.

A daunting silence stretched over the room, Cory swallowed down the temptation to take a quick glance at the oddly quiet doctor, glaring at the ground.

"...C-Cory?"

Cory snapped his eye open in surprise, his mouth going dry as he heard the use of his _actual name_ , a cynical English accent clearly present in the strangely familiar voice. Cory allowed himself to glance up at the mystery doctor, attempting to get a good look at them within the dim light of his cell. A glimpse of a furry head of hair with blue hair flopping over the figure's eyes was seen, Cory kept his eye trained on the individual, tears welling up in his eyes as he slowly pieced together who it was.

"...Uni?" He murmured, his voice laced with uncertainty as he regarded the humanoid-dog in front of him.

"God, Cory, what happened to you?" Uni muttered to him quietly, kneeling down to meet Cory's eye level, taking in his former friend's appearance. Cory stared back at Uni's fascinated yet worried gaze, feeling himself turn a shade of red at the foreign close contact.

The creak of a large metal door was suddenly heard, Uni stumbled clumsily to his feet at the abrupt interruption, glancing at the other doctor from beyond the room.

Cory felt his heart drop as Uni began to walk towards the cell door, taking one last last at the camera-faced human and giving him a subtle reassuring smile before he stepped out into the corridor. The door slammed shut again and Cory was alone.

Again.

He shook his head, staring at the door in amazement for a few fleeting seconds before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair with an exasperated huff of breath.

_'T-That had to be some weird drug induced hallucination or...something...?'_

*

Uni stared blankly at the ground, barely paying attention to the doctor that was showing him around the facility. His mind fell back on Cory - biting his lip as he took a sneaky glance back at Cory's containment cell a few steps behind him.

"Something wrong?"

A voice asked quizzically, causing Uni to sheepishly smile at the question.

"No sir, I'm fine," He replied calmly, idly shoving his hands into his lab coat pockets as the doctor nodded with mild uncertainty, turning around to continue the tour.

The pair wandered through the hallways, Uni staring blankly at the notes and addendums of various SCPs he had never seen before, not quite paying as much attention as he should have.

Uni cleared his throat, catching the fellow doctor's attention again.

"What's up with SCP-4000?" Uni asked, feigning casualty into his voice as he pointed at Cory's cell, hoping the doctor wouldn't catch on to Uni's ruse.

"Oh, SCP-4000? I don't really know the details myself, but I've heard that he was in a plane crash and was apparently the only survivor."

Uni felt his mouth go dry.

_'...What?'_

"You want to take a look at his files? I think I've got a high enough clearance level," The doctor asked, pointing to a locked room with 2 stationed guards. Uni nodded slowly, obediently following the doctor as he made his way into a room packed with neatly labelled filing cabinets littering almost every wall of the large room, a white desk with a laptop sat by the East side of the room..

Promptly, Uni was handed a manila folder, 'SCP-4000' scrawled hastily at the top of the file.

"Well, I think you know your way around the facility by now, if you need me, just ask another member of staff where I am," He waved politely at the humanoid dog before turning on his heel to exit the room.

Uni let out a sigh, slipping the folder open and running his fingers across the edge of the paper idly. He pulled out the papers and quickly flicked through the few files as he wandered over to the white desk, occasionally garnering glances at words that caught his eye amongst the wordy file.

"God, what has this dumbass gotten himself into?" Uni murmured to himself quietly, flipping to the first page, gleaning at the words in front of him.

**WARNING: The file you are attempting to access is available to personnel with Level 3 clearance or higher.**

Uni stared at the message for a few fleeting seconds before disregarding the message. I mean, that doctor _did_ give him permission after all.

**SCP-4000, 'The Camera-Faced Human'**

Uni gulped, how on Earth did his dorky college roommate manage to get himself tangled into SCP-Foundation, much less _contained_.

*

**Item #: SCP-4000**

**Object Class: Euclid**

**Special Containment Procedures: SCP-4000 is to be kept in a 4x4 room with bedding and lighting. Guards are to be stationed outside his containment cell at all times.**

**Description: SCP-4000 is a blond haired male, approximately 5'8 tall, his face seems to be a camera lens (which is able to take photos but unable to print physical copies). SCP-4000 has been viewed to possess an inhuman amount of luck, avoiding situations that would be impossible for any other person to avoid. SCP-4000 is yet to sustain any injuries after being contained, theories on extremely proficient regeneration.**

**ADDENDUM-4000-1-1**

**April 24, 2018. SCP-4000 does not seem to remember what had happened before he was contained, though it has been theorised that he was in a plane crash. SCP-4000 was found mostly unscathed. (SEE ADDENDUM-4000-1-1A FOR INJURY REPORT)**

**ADDENDUM-4000-5-3**

**July 4, 2018. SCP-4000 has begun to stop responding to any and all questions asked after [DATA EXPUNGED]. (SEE ADDENDUM -4000-5-2-C FOR INJURY REPORT.) More testing is to be required.**

**ADDENDUM-4000-6-1**

**August 12. SCP-4000 was found with a large, vertical cut across his arm. He refuses to explain where it came from. SCP-4000's regeneration seems to have been nullified after his previous injury. Any and all sharp objects have been removed from SCP-4000's containment cell.**

*****

Cory was sprawled out on his bed, his mind constantly drifting back to Uni despite his futile attempts to stop. He bit his cheek, staring blankly at the ceiling above him through his blurry vision.

Was this the Foundation's new torture method for him? Did they go into Cory's memories and do something to mess with him?

_'The sick bastards...'_

The sound of a key being inserted into a keyhole disrupted his thoughts, immediately sitting upright and fixing his hair as the door creaked open. Cory felt his heart hammering in his chest, ginger locks tied in a ponytail with the ever present patronising gaze stabbing into him.

A name that made his stomach churn with discomfort.

*

_"W-who are you? Where am I?" Cory asked quietly, fixing the guard with an owlish gaze before sitting up and staring curiously at his injuries - thumbing the bandage with his left hand._

_The guard shook his head._

_"It's not important right now, hold on, let me call someone over."_

_Swiftly turning around, he exited the room, leaving Cory to stare in confusion; turning his attention back to his unfamiliar surroundings. A large glass panel was located in front of him, separating him from the other side of the room. White linoleum walls stood over him ominously amongst the unsuspecting potted plants haphazardly scattered around._

_"Is something wrong, SCP-4000?" A cheerful voice rang out, startling Cory out of his stupor as he focused on the source of the voice._

_A female stood in front of him, ginger hair tied in a low ponytail that hung just below her shoulders. Her lab coat flowed behind her as she stood confidently, staring down at Cory with a condescending gaze._

_Cory shivered, fear beginning to flutter in his stomach as he made eye contact with the unfamiliar entity, her green eyes glinting wildly in excitement as she recognised the fear in his eye._

_"Wh...What's your name?" Cory asked, forcing the words out of his mouth, suppressing the terror he felt._

_She smiled widely at him, bending down to meet his eye level._

_"Why, my name's Alice, dear. I'll be the one who will be experimenting on you."_

*

"What are you doing here _Alice?_ " Cory spat out spitefully, keeping his gaze trained on her. Alice giggled gleefully.

"That's no way to talk to your superiors, dear," Alice muttered pitifully, mock anguish in her voice as she stared at the blond-headed male with an underlying glimmer of fervour. Cory gulped.

"Are you going to answer my question or are you just going to stand there and tease me?" Cory asked cautiously, crossing his arms across his chest. Alice smiled at him, twirling a stray strand of ginger hair around her fingers.

"No need to be so hostile, SCP-4000." She grinned. Cory opened his mouth for a sassy retort but Alice interrupted. "You seemed awfully fond of that scientist that you talked to earlier. I was just a little bit curious about that, you know me, always interested in my patients!"

Whatever witty quip Cory had prepared for her died in his throat. _What was he supposed to say?_

"...He's actually here?" The camera-faced male whispered with uncertainty. Alice raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Oh? So you admit you have some sort of connection to him then?" She asked in twisted bemusement. Cory looked away and bit the inside of his cheek. Alice was always unpredictable. It was like treading on eggshells whenever one spoke to her.

"What if I do?" Cory asked, challenging Alice's scrutinising gaze with a glare.

"Oh nothing! I was just interested," She replied, turning around to leave Cory staring at her with caution, a new found fear settling in his stomach.

He wasn't dumb enough to believe what Alice was saying.


	2. Sunshine

Cory stared up at the ceiling, his heavy, metal collar pressing into the mattress as he stared blankly at the pristine, white ceiling of his containment cell in an ominous pitch darkness. He closed his eyes in thought, running his fingers through his blond locks as he thought about his former college roommate.

His thoughts stuttered to a halt as the familiar sound of a large metal door opening was heard. Holding his breath, he nervously glanced at the door as he watched a silhouette enter his containment cell. 

“Cory, is that you?” A hushed voice asked with a familiar unmistakable monotone accent lacing the intruder’s voice, eyes squinting against the darkness to find the inhabitants of the cell.

“Y-yeah,” Cory replied back bashfully, sitting up straight - straining his eyes to garner a better look at Uni. Huffing out a sigh of relief, the furry male pulled the door shut, the cell once again being blanketed in black.

“Why is it so dark in here?” Uni asked in intrigue, turning to flick the light switch on as Cory let out a humourless laugh before responding, “Was too lazy.” 

Uni shoved his hands into the pockets of his clean, white lab coat, casually making his way onto Cory’s bed. He sat down next to Cory, letting out another sigh, letting his eyes fall onto the hard tiled ground. The room was silent, the sound of Uni’s breathing the only thing that Cory could hear. 

“What are you doing with the SCP-Foundation?” He asked meekly, peering at the dog seated next to him with suspicious curiosity, ”I mean, I didn’t really think I’d ever see you again, especially not here...”

Uni let a quiet laugh slip past his lips as he stared at Cory’s startled expression, Cory tilted his head in bewilderment as he watched Uni with a warm familiarity.

“Some reunion, huh?” He murmured quietly enough for the camera-faced male to hear him. Shaking his head, Uni tilted his head back, absentmindedly staring up at the bright lights above them. “You want to know how I got the job?” Cory nodded eagerly.

”It was pretty surreal, actually. Some guy with white hair and a beard just kinda came up to me and was like, ‘Wanna be a scientist?’ Y’know. I mean, I didn’t expect this to be what it entailed in, but here I am.” Uni replied gesturing to his work attire, “You should’ve heard his voice, Cor, it was all high pitched, it was really strange,” Uni added on as a quick afterthought.

“Did you seriously just call me ‘Cor’, Unicycle?” Cory teased playfully, quirking a quizzical eyebrow at Uni as he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth - watching Uni roll his eyes at the old nickname.

“So, how did you get yourself tangled up with the SCP-Foundation?” Uni asked, looking up to meet Cory’s eye line. Cory bristled slightly at the question, Uni narrowed his eyes at the reaction, watching the shorter male besides him attentively. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Uni concluded quickly.

“No no, it’s fine, I don’t mind. Well, to be fair, I can’t really remember the details too well. All I know is that I woke up in the facility, apparently I was the only survivor in a plane crash with barely any injuries, I guess I lucked out, but I think dying is better than this place…” Cory let out a humourless laugh, Uni stared at him in surprise, worry settling in the pit of his stomach as he watched his former room mate laugh bitterly. 

Uni shook his head, his eyes flickered over to Cory’s eye, or rather lens; gleaning at the bandage that had been wrapped around his head, covering the top right side of his lens. 

‘How...did I not notice that earlier?’

Glancing over at Uni, Cory found the dog staring at him with his head tilted in ponder; he felt his face flush a shade of red in embarrassment. “Do I have something on my face?” Cory asked defensively, turning away from Uni to scrub his face with the sleeves of his shirt for any sign of dirt before turning back around, face burning with shame.

“No, that’s not it,” Uni said, “It’s just…” He vaguely gestured around the bandage wrapped around his head. 

Cory watched Uni in confusion before bringing his hand right hand up to feel the bandage. “Ohhhh, this is what you meant,” Cory muttered quietly, glancing back up at Uni, “I forgot it was there.”

“So, how did you get it?” Uni inquired, Cory grimaced at the question, his eye nervously looked away at the other male.

*

_“So, Cory, how have you been?” A cheery voice piped up amongst the tense silence, Cory sucked in a breath._

_“It’s been a while since I’ve played with you~”_

_Cory suppressed the urge to squirm as Alice walked up to him as he pushed himself against the glass panel wall behind him in a futile attempt to distance himself from her. Her green eyes shone with excited intent as Cory daringly made eye contact._

_“What’s with the long face, dear? Did you miss me that much?” Her voice dripped with forced enthusiasm as she spoke, Cory sneered at her - ignoring the fear that began to crawl in him. “My my, someone’s mad today,” Alice cooed, letting a hand ruffle his hair in a loving manner. Cory winced at her tight grip on his head._

_“You know, your lens has always interested me, it’s such a bizarre feature, don’t you think?” Alice brought her hands down to let her fingers run along the smooth glass of his lens. Cory shivered at the intimate contact, biting his tongue in fear of making a sound as he watched on in fear._

_“Fascinating…” She murmured, her words only but a whisper amongst Cory’s panicked breathing. He wanted to move, but found himself unable to make a move as Alice fixed him with a sadistic gaze, a sardonic grin making its way onto her face._

_“I wonder why you don’t feel pain, it can be rather frustrating to experiment on you if you can’t even feel anything…” Alice said, bringing a hand up to her chin in thought._

_Cory gulped._

*

“Cory? You okay?”

*

_Everything happened in an instant. Before Cory had any time to comprehend what was happening, he felt a hand grab his hair in an iron-tight grip before Alice turned him around to face the glass, forcefully slamming his face against the glass._

_Cory screamed, pain seared through his eye as he vaguely felt a warm liquid running down his cheek - watching it through a hazy gaze as it began to pool on the ground beneath him. The manic sound of Alice’s psychotic laughter rang out behind him as he doubled over in pain, dropping to his knees as he brought his hands up to his eye._

_He felt like he was underwater._

_Tears began to sting at the corners of his eye as he traced his fingers gently along the cracks in the glass of the camera lens._

_“Fascinating…” Alice murmured under her breath, watching the scene with a twisted smile on her face, giddiness lacing her voice._

_“Y-you sick bastard!” Cory grit out, whimpering in pain whilst Alice simply let out a condescending laugh, crouching down to reassuringly put a hand on Cory’s shoulder._

_“Well! This was a rather productive day, though it seems I have other business to attend to!” She called over a guard to take Cory back to his containment cell._

_A sickeningly sweet smile formed on her face as she looked at Cory’s panicked yet distant reflection in the mirror._

_“I’ll see you later, SCP-4000.”_

*

“CORY!” The blond found himself jostled from his spiralling thoughts as he heard the sound of Uni yelling out his name, shaking him frantically by the shoulders with a worried look in his eyes. Cory blinked in sudden confusion before his eye fell on his surroundings. 

No pain. No blood. No Alice.

Breathing out a shaky sigh, he let his shoulders sag as he closed his eye - aware of Uni’s perplexed yet watchful gaze.

“W-What was that?” Uni asked cautiously, slowly letting go of Cory’s shoulders as Cory craned his neck to the side, tugging at the heavy collar still present around him.

“S-sorry, I just zoned out. I do that sometimes…” Cory replied reluctantly, his voice still noticeably shaky as he spoke, choosing not to mention what he had recalled.

Uni’s eyebrows furrowed as he took in Cory’s expression, biting his cheek as he gazed at him. He shook his head, choosing not to push the subject. 

“Well, if you wanna tell me, I’m all open-ears,” Uni responded, trying his best to give the blondie a reassuring smile. “It’s really nothing, but thanks Unicycle,” Cory replied, a cheeky grin gracing his face as he uttered out the last word. Uni felt himself subconsciously smile at the use of his old nickname.

*

Uni huffed out a sigh of exhaustion, stretching out his limbs over his head and craning his neck to the side. He looked up to see a shorter female with ginger hair stalking down the corridor with a spring in her step.

Uni shivered as he walked past her in the white dwindling hallway. Shaking his head, he carried on walking, holding onto his clipboard even tighter for reasons beyond him. Suddenly, a call of his name was heard from across the hallway in an uncomfortably sweet voice.

Turning around, he quirked his eyebrow at the one who had called his name: the ginger-haired scientist. How did she even know his name? As far as Uni could tell, they had never met prior to now.

She walked over to Uni giddily, a tight-lipped smile present on her mouth as she stood in front of him with a pleasant look on her face.

“Hello dear, I do believe your name is Uni, correct?” Uni nodded dumbly, “Well my name’s Alice.” She greeted him politely, extending a hand for Uni to shake, which he hesitantly did so. 

“You’re a new scientist here, correct?” Uni nodded again prying his eyes away from Alice’s watchful gaze.

“Brilliant! I do love receiving more personnel, the SCPs can be quite scary,” Alice chirped, feigning admiration. Uni stared at the green-eyed worker, a little disoriented with her lively attitude before just choosing to subtly roll his eyes at her.

Alice pouted in disappointment, catching Uni’s lack of interest in conversation.

“Well, you’re not much of a talker, are you, huh?”

“You got that right.”

Sighing, Alice let her expression drop, eyes steely as she stared at the dog.

“Alright then, Dr. Uni, I’m going to need to talk to you later,” She murmured, her words venomous yet somehow coming across as innocent. Her sharp, green eyes developed a sinister undertone as she brushed past him without another word. Uni turned around, stealing a look at the peculiar scientist before shrugging in disinterest, ignoring the knot in his stomach as he carried on walking to his destination.

*

The emptiness of his cell somehow seemed even more lonely than usual as Cory sat against the wall of his container cell in bleak silence, his knees brought up to his chest. He brought up a hand to reach up at the bandage wrapped around his eye, feeling the sharp edges of cracked glass beneath it. He grimaced at the memory of how he had come to obtain the injury. 

It had been the first time he had felt physical pain. Saw his own blood. 

It was horrible.

A sour laugh escaped his lips as he tugged tightly at the sides of his arms, gripping the long white sleeves of his formal shirt in desperation. He’s gonna be stuck here, being experimented on for the rest of his life.

Absentmindedly, Cory tugged down at his left sleeve, staring at the bandage wrapped around his arm before unwinding a little of the material, catching a glimpse of an injury spanning from his wrist to his elbow. He frowned at the scarring, gently touching the still healing injury with his right hand.

*

_Cory stood by the sink of his bathroom, staring at the giant crack in his lens, carefully tracing his fingers down the lodged shrapnel - wincing in pain._

_He stared down at his blood-covered hand, the intoxicating smell of metal filled his senses as the red liquid dripped down his fingers. Dread fluttered in his stomach as he continued to watch the blood drip into the sink. Wasn’t he supposed to heal immediately? What was happening to him?_

_Biting his lip, Cory shook his head in exasperation, his eye catching sight of a certain bottom drawer; eyes widening as it suddenly hit him what it was. He had saved this for self-defense but Cory had forgotten about it for a while, so the item hadn’t really been put to any good use._

_But now..._

_Before he could overthink his decision, he pulled open the drawer, studying the small metallic object inside with a depleted gaze._

_A razor blade._

_Cory wasn’t really sure on how he acquired it, or if he was even the one to get it in the first place, but all he knows is that it’s in his possession._

_Sucking in a breath, he pulled out the small item from the drawer - blood staining the metallic blade with red._

_Was he really gonna do this?_

_...He’d rather be dead than be tortured all his life._

_Exhaling lightly, he brought up the sharp blade, its serrated edge dangerously close to his skin.  
It all happened in a split second, blood began to pour from Cory’s arm, the thrill of pain throbbed throughout his body. He stared numbly at the mirror, his vision blurring as his legs began to buckle under his weight, his vision swimming in a mixture of blood and tears._

_“Fuck you Alice.”_

*

Uni took a reassuring breath, looking determinately at the door before pushing it open, eyes quickly glancing around the room for the camera-eyed boy. He brought his gaze down to the floor to find him glaring at the ground, a hostile look in his eye. Tilting his head, Uni slowly wandered over, crouching down next to Cory and tapping him gently on the shoulder. Cory’s distant expression vanished, recognition on his face as he looked up to see the scientist.

“U-Uni? I didn’t expect you to be back so soon…” Cory stuttered nervously, standing up and straightening out his mildly creased clothing. Uni scoffed at the blond’s admittedly charming formality.

“Well, I’m here, Cor,” Uni muttered, grinning at Cory’s irritated expression as he called out his nickname.

“So, mind telling me what you were doing on the ground?” Uni asked, raising an eyebrow at Cory as he folded his arms. Cory looked away bashfully, attempting to formulate a suitable answer.

Truth be told, he had no idea what he was doing on the floor.

Cory shrugged his shoulders, shooting Uni a sheepish smile as Uni simply huffed at Cory’s indecisive answer.

“Hey! You can’t blame m-” Cory’s witty quip abruptly stopped, eye noticeably widening as he stared past Uni. The dog simply tilted his head in confusion, until a perky voice piped up from the door.

“Yoohoo! I just absolutely had to see what my favourite SCP was getting up to!” Her eyes fell on Uni, a chill ran down his spine, “Ah, Dr.Uni, I wouldn’t have expected you to be here. Oh well, I needed to find you anyway~” 

Grabbing Uni by the wrist, she dragged him toward the hallway, turning around to shoot Cory an animated smile before closing the door behind her, the sound of a key being inserted into a lock on the other side was heard. Cory stared at the door for a split second, before decidedly running up to it - pressing his ear against the cold metal, attempting to eavesdrop on what was happening.

*

In frustration, Uni shook himself out of Alice’s grip, pulling his hand away from her grasp as he was forcefully led into the hallway.

“You know, you could have just _asked_ me to come with you,” Uni growled, staring down at Alice with a glare. She giggled, scratching the back of her neck as she whispered an apology under her breath.

“Anyway…” She dropped her facade, letting her face rest in a venomous glare as she looked up at Uni.

“Would you like to work on SCP-4000?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao y'all wait until the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha it's been a whileee

Uni stared at the scientist, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he regarded the offer that he had suddenly been presented. His mind reeled through the possible outcomes, letting his eyes close as he crossed his arms to ponder the consequences.

_‘Do it for Cory.’_

“Well?” Alice implored, drawing out the syllable of the word as she waited expectantly for Uni’s answer, leaning forward to close the distance between them. Uni let his eyes go steely, opening his eyes to regard the ginger-haired scientist.

“I accept.”

Leaning back, Alice let out a beam, straightening out her plaid skirt as she stood up straight again.

“I’m glad you accepted my offer, Dr.Uni. You’re a very valuable asset. Now, why don’t we get started, shall we?” 

Uni gulped, eyes comically widening as Alice once again tightly grabbed the white sleeve of his lab coat and briskly walking through the corridors, Uni dragging behind her.

He wasn’t sure what to expect. Taking a sneaky glance at Cory’s cell door, his mind reeled back to the blond haired male’s behaviour. Something about him had changed since college; he was always on edge, more secluded, generally just less bright as Uni had remembered.

Uni looked in front of him, his eyes falling on Alice’s ginger hair - he glared at her, suspicion radiating off of the seemingly innocent scientist.

*

_Uni grimaced at the document displayed in front of him, eyes glancing over the ‘5,689 words’ in the bottom left corner._

_“Just another 4,311 words,” He cynically mumbled to himself, taking another long swig of black coffee before letting his eyes glance up at the time._

_‘2:34am’_

_Turning back to the screen of his laptop, Uni began to type, letting his hands absentmindedly fly over the keyboard, not putting any real thought into what he was writing on the document. As Uni paused to reach out for his caffeinated drink, the sound of a creaky door being opened was heard._

_Uni looked up with tired eyes, glancing at the intruder that had entered his room._

_“Geez, I knew I heard something. What are you doing up at this time?” Cory frowned, looking at his roommate’s exhausted appearance, eye bags illuminated by the bright light of the laptop screen._

_Uni simply shrugged, sitting up straighter as the camera-faced Male approached him, taking notice of the glass of water he carried._

_“I could ask you the same thing,” Uni challenged, glancing quizzically up at Cory as he looked away and attempted to justify himself._

_“I fell asleep at like, 4pm and I literally just woke up. You look like you haven’t slept in 9 days,” Cory sniped back, crossing his arms indignantly as Uni quietly chuckled at Cory’s response._

_“Whatever you say, Cor,” Uni muttered tiredly, running his fingers through his blue tuff of hair in exasperation. Cory approached Uni’s bedside table, placing the glass of water down and handing Uni a small pill. Uni glanced down at the pill curiously, raising an eyebrow at Cory expectantly._

_“Ah well, it’s a sleeping pill,” Cory replied, before his eye suddenly widened, “I-I’m not forcing you to take it or anything, I just wanted to help you…” Cory finished quietly. Uni cast his eyes to the blond-haired male, taking in his quiet demeanour, as oppose to his usually loud, abrasive behaviour._

_Letting his gaze fall upon the pill in his hand, Uni felt a smile form on his face._

_“Thanks Cor.”_

_Cory looked at the blue-haired dog in awe for a few fleeting moments, before a grin found its way onto his face, preening at Uni’s response. He left the room, an extra skip in his step as he traversed back to his own bedroom. Rolling his eyes, Uni took a sip of the cold refreshing water - swallowing the pill._

*

Cory frowned, unable to pick up on anything that was going on beyond his containment cell. He sighed in dissatisfaction, running his fingers through his hair before dejectedly sitting down on his flimsy mattress, waiting patiently for Uni’s return.

After a few minutes of indistinguishable mumbling, it suddenly ceased; Cory waited with bated breath.

The nostalgic sound of his containment cell door being opened was heard amongst the deafening silence. Cory looked up, a glimmer in his eye as he expected Uni to walk in again. 

“Hello dear.”

He felt his heart plummet; sharp, emerald eyes shone in the bright hallway lights - Cory swallowed his nerves, attempting to hold his gaze as Alice grinned her usual Cheshire Grin.

“...What do you want?” Cory muttered, keeping his voice steady as he regarded the female. Alice simply held her head in her hand in thought as she hummed in simulated thought before innocently responding, “Hmm, I just think we should _really_ catch up. It’s been a while, don’t you agree?”

Cory’s gaze wavered in fear as Alice licked her lips, shuffling away from her until his back reached the cold metal wall behind him. Alice snickered, taking a step towards the fearful camera, much to Cory’s chagrin.

“No need to be afraid, SCP-4000,” Alice cooed, leaning over the flimsy mattress to let a pale hand rest on Cory’s cheek. He shuddered at the touch, turning away from her hand.

“Fine, I’ll make this easier for you,” Alice hummed somewhat dejectedly, pulling out a syringe from her pocket, removing the protective covering from it and flinging it haphazardly on the floor. Cory let his eyes fall on the medical tool, staring fearfully at the milky white liquid.

“W-What’s that?” Cory asked, his voice wavering as Alice drew close to him, the twisted smile on her lips widening as she watched Cory squirm.

“How kind of you to ask, SCP-4000!” Alice exclaimed, tilting the needle of the syringe toward the ceiling lights, the sharp metal reflecting threateningly, “Now this, SCP-4000, is _propofol_!”

Cory gulped nervously, pressing himself up against the wall even more as Alice held the drug-filled syringe up to Cory’s face, letting him garner a better look at the anaesthetic. “No need to be afraid SCP-4000, it won’t _hurt_ you,” Alice laughed to herself quietly, “I’d _never_ hurt you, would I?” The blond-haired male kept his mouth shut, simply attempting to keep his gaze off the intimidating female’s eye-line.

“Haha, you’re right, I guess there _have_ been a few slight _mishaps_ in the past, well, let’s put that all behind us now - Take a deep breath SCP-4000.”

The feeling of Alice grasping onto his forearm made him writhe under her surprisingly delicate touch. He felt the needle being inserted into his wrist, beginning to feel light-headed as the pearly liquid entered his vein.

He tried to pull away, panic coursing through his body as Alice’s iron grip remained persistent.

“No, no, no no no no no no nononono _no_!”

...

“We’re gonna have lots of fun, SCP-4000.”

And then he blacked out.

*

Uni wrung his hands together for the hundredth time, the cold, forgotten cup of black coffee sat in front of him as he waited in conflicting silence for the ginger-haired scientist to return. He let his eyes quickly flick back up to the common room doors, checking to see if Alice had returned from wherever she had gone. 

Uni had thought about just getting up and leaving, possibly going to find Cory, but he was smarter than that - Alice would have no doubt found him. A shiver ran through his spine as he let his mind gloss over what she would do to him after that, he’d rather not think about it.

Knocking Uni out of his thoughts, the metal doors of the common room were flung open by an over-joyed Alice. Uni held his breath as Alice turned to him and let out a keen grin, pacing over to Uni and beckoning him to follow her.

Swallowing down his fear, Uni forced a tight-lipped smile onto his face, obediently following her like a submissive pet. He let his eyes linger on her with uncertainty before letting out a defeated sigh and following her, ignoring the uneasiness in his gut that was slowly gnawing away at him as they descended further down the facility corridors. 

Before he even realised it, Uni found himself seated in a white room, staring at a large glass cube in the centre of the room.

“Apologies for making you do all this boring waiting Dr.Uni, but I do need to go ahead and fetch something rather _important_. Tally-Ho!” Alice chirped pleasantly, exuberantly opening the doors and stepping out into the hallway. Uni let out a relieved sigh as she exited, feeling his heart still hammering in his chest.

Shaking his head, he let his eyes scan his surroundings, attempting to mentally catalogue the things he had at his disposal. His eyes hesitated as they looked towards the giant, transparent cube, confusion dispelling any concentration or focus he previously had.

_‘...What on **Earth** is that for?’_

Uni let out a groan of frustration, flopping his head back onto the wall. How had he even let himself be caught up in such a situation. He ran his hand through his light blue hair, new-found stress began to settle at the bottom of his stomach.

_‘Christ, the world is trying to kill me.’_

The sound of the doors being kicked open rang amongst the few glorious seconds of silence Uni had, he bit his cheek as he forced himself to look up at the intruder. 

His mouth went dry, time seemed to stop as he stared at Alice, eyes daring to flicker down to what her hands were occupied with. Attempting to keep his outward dread to a minimum, Uni simply smiled at the ginger, ignoring his blatantly obvious shaking limbs in favour of keeping up his calm facade.

“You two seem to be, well, _quite_ well acquainted. I just wanted to see for myself!” Alice chirped, jostling the entity in her arms. Uni saw red.

“W-What did you do to Cory?!” Uni yelled protectively, cursing the slight waver in his voice as he pointed accusingly at Alice.

“Oh, you mean SCP-4000? Well, I just had to mess around with him a little-” Uni felt fear begin to coil in his stomach, glancing at Cory before returning to keep his eyes vigilantly focused on Alice.

“Don’t look so afraid, Dr.Uni! I didn’t do anything bad! I just decided to give him a _teeny weeny_ amount of propofol, he’s fine,” Uni gave Alice a skeptical eyebrow raise, “For now, at least,” Alice tacked on, ignoring Uni’s perplexed expression as she entered the glass cube and laying Cory carefully against the glass.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Uni demanded, standing up, staring down the ginger with a penetrating gaze. 

“You’ll see in due time~!” She sang in a pleasant voice, pulling on some blue, latex gloves and crouching down to examine her specimen as Uni walked up to the glass cube’s door, hesitantly deciding whether or not he should enter. Alice’s olive eyes fell upon the bandage gauze upon Cory’s eye, smirking devilishly at the covered wound.

“So, Dr.Uni, have you ever wondered what’s up with this bandage?” Alice asked curiously, prodding at the bandage harshly before turning around to garner a look at the doctor. 

Uni stopped in his tracks as Alice uttered the question. He felt himself nodding dumbly, Alice simply grinned at the response.

“Well, why not take a look for yourself?”

Uni turned away, he _really_ didn’t want to do this without Cory’s consent - seeing as he seemed so uncomfortable with the injury. He grimaced, discreetly glancing at the wicked scientist leaning over his barely conscious friend before turning around to boldly face the ginger-headed scientist. He sighed wistfully.

“I suppose I have a few times,” The bluenette answered compliantly, “But, I’d rather not, Ms.Alice,” He hastily added on, making Alice raise a devious eyebrow at the other doctor.

Without any warning, Alice stood up, grabbing Uni’s arm and dragging him inside of the glass cube. Uni attempted to drag his arm back but found himself startled with how strong Alice was.

“Don’t fight back, Dr.Uni. We’re doing this for the greater good of humanity, remember?” All previous airiness that was present in Alice’s voice vanished; Uni reluctantly shook his head in doubtful agreement.

“Wonderful! Now, I’m going to explain the rules of this little _game_ I’m planning.” Uni gulped nervously, attempting to simply nod his head. Alice smiled, letting her hand run across his cheek, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid, Dr.Uni.”

Uni shook his head, biting back the urge to slap Alice’s hand away from his face as she gave him a twisted grin. Instead, he opted to shake his head, keeping his eyes levelled with Alice’s.

“Hmm, alright, well, you’re going to be in this glass cube with SCP-4000 over there,” She looked over her shoulder and pointed to an unconscious Cory, “And you can do whatever you want, talk about whatever you want, I don’t really care.” Uni narrowed his gaze.

“What’s the catch?” He asked cautiously, Alice huffed in annoyance.

“I was going to leave that till the end but _fine_ , if we must,” she whined, “You must have SCP-4000 reveal what’s behind his bandage, without telling him the stakes or anything, if you don’t succeed...” Alice fished around in her breast pocket before she found a small vial containing an unassuming clear liquid, not any larger than the palm of her hand. 

Uni looked at it in bewilderment, “Uh, what’s that?” 

“I’m _so_ glad you asked, this, Dr.Uni, is _arsenic_! Since SCP-4000’s abilities are, how do I put it, _compromised_ , I believe this should work.” Uni swallowed apprehensively, his mind fell back onto Cory’s file that he had read on his first day.

“Now, you are a doctor, so I’m assuming you already know what arsenic can do,” Uni nodded, “Great well, if you don’t manage to convince Cory to show you what’s behind his bandage or tell him about this little game-” Alice made a slicing sound with her tongue and ran two fingers across her neck, tilting her head to imitate a beheading. Uni winced, taking a quick glance behind the ginger to garner a look at his former college roommate.

“How much time do we have?” Uni inquired, Alice glanced at her watch, biting her tongue in thought as she simultaneously tucked away the lethal poison back into her breast pocket. 

“Hmm, I’ll give you three hours…” Alice finalized, deciding to stand up and flatten out her plaid skirt, walking over to the exit of the box. “Good luck!” 

With a mischievous wink and the sound of a lock and key, Uni found himself alone with the unconscious camera-faced male - he let a sigh of relief, letting his shoulders relax as he evened out his breathing. Shaking his head, Uni shuffled close to Cory, grasping him gently by the shoulders, he attempted to shake Cory out of his drug-induced sleep.

Uni paused, suddenly recalling what Alice had told him.

_‘I just decided to give him a teeny weeny amount of **propofol** , he’s fine,’_

Biting his lip, Uni attempted to recall anything he remembered about the mild drug. He put his head in his hands defeatedly.

_‘Why didn’t I listen to Medical School...’_

*

Cory squinted as he awoke to the uncomfortable feeling of a glass panel pressed up against his back, he rubbed his eye as he stretched his limbs over his head. Before he could do anything else, he heard a shuffling sound to his right side, a blue tuft of hair catching his sight.

“C-Cory, you’re awake?” A quiet voice asked, a tinge of uncertainty in their voice. Cory blinked a few times, trying to adjust his vision to the light.

“U-Uni? What are you doing here..?” Cory asked, sitting up and looking curiously at the dog. Uni stayed silent for a few moments before opting for a shrug, Cory sighed, running a hand through his golden locks of hair. “I bet this is another one of Alice’s games or something-” Cory muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest as he skimmed the room for any recording equipment or cameras. 

Huffing out a sigh, Uni stood up, deciding to sit down next to Cory as they both leaned against the cold glass - a blanket of uncomfortable silence over them.

Breaking the silence, Cory piped up, “Well, we might as well use this time to do something,” he slid down the glass panel and laid flat on the ground. Uni stood up, looming over him as he gave the immature adult an amused expression.

“You look so stupid right now.”

Cory sputtered indignantly, immediately sitting up and frowning at Uni, who simply snickered at his childish reaction.

Pointing a finger at Uni, Cory formulated a snarky retort, “Yeah well…” He faltered, staring at Uni for a few moments before finally landing on the perfect quip, “I’m still better than you.” Uni simply rolled his eyes, a smile gracing his face at Cory’s idiocy, ignoring the tense situation they were in.

*

Alice sipped the cup of chamomile tea, eyes still focused upon the screen as she watched the two interact, her jade, green eyes observing their interactions perceptively as the two males entertained each other.

“Fascinating…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm probably gonna dip for a while because I have 0 idea where this is going also damn ok the new episode though


End file.
